


Soft Kisses Solve Most Things

by FLYINGSQUIRREL527



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLYINGSQUIRREL527/pseuds/FLYINGSQUIRREL527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very long, very difficult day, Severus Snape returns to his quarters on the brink of tears. But when his boyfriend shows up with soft kisses and a big surprise, will his tears of sorrow turn to those of joy? </p>
<p>For LittleSparklePrince's prompt. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kisses Solve Most Things

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [onlyasmallfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyasmallfish/pseuds/onlyasmallfish) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> Big fat disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be sitting at McDonalds using the wifi to post fanfiction no would I? 
> 
> LittleSparklePrince I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it.

Severus Snape stormed through the stone halls of Hogwarts Castle, cape billowing behind him dramatically. What a day the poor man had suffered. His upset was hidden behind anger and vitriol, but he wore his mask well. It started with having to teach the first year Gryffindors, which went about as well as could be expected. He was lucky on a day when they only managed to melt 3 cauldrons, but today they were spectacular, and not in a way anyone should be proud of. Four trips to the hospital wing because they couldn't tell clockwise from counterclockwise! Merlin be damned! 

Then there were the third year Ravenclaws. Insufferable know it alls, the lot of them! Sure a few could brew competently, but the fools were so overconfident in their own knowledge that they failed bloody listen. In their over confidence, one group had managed to mistake bat stomach acid for liquified dragon scales and the particular combination of ingredients amplified the acidic components so greatly it ate through the caldron, desk, and started hissing when it hit the floor. Filch had to be called for that to bring a basic compound strong enough to create a neutralization reaction to prevent any further reactions. But double potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor 5th years had to have been the worst class he had ever had the displeasure of teaching. 

He hated to say that about his own house, but the truth was staring him in the face. Crabble and Goyal were so stupid they couldn't tell a cauldron from a tea kettle, Pansy's attitude problem was challenging on the best of days, Blaise Zambini and his own godson slipping extra ingredients into other student's potions! Terrible! The toad was beginning to question his competence as a professor due to the amount of mishaps. And of course staying in the good graces of he-who-must-have-hated-his-nose meant overlooking the discretions of the infuriating little snots. And the Gryffindors were even worse! Longbottom! Weasely! POTTER! Why, oh why sweet Merlin did the fates see it as fit to torment him so? On a good day this class left him wanting for the bottle. Of course, today was not a good day, and this class had gone even worse than his other ones. 

It started not even a minuet after class had begun when Potter came running in right as he began to give a demonstration. He had no care for the noise he was making when he threw open the door, nor the fact that this class required the use of sharp implements. So of course when the heavy wood slammed against the stone wall, his knife slipped magnificently from the highly toxic dolls eye berries he had been cutting, through his glove, and into his hand. Were he not fortunate enough to have already had powdered beazor on his desk for demonstration purposes as the next ingredient to be added to the cauldron, he'd have been in poor shape. After pressing it into the wound he gave the pompous little bastard three weekend detentions. 

With Filch.

After Harry took his seat the golden trio whispered amongst themselves about the unfairness of it all! Unfair? If it had been someone else with their hand sliced open he would have laughed. Or cried. Perhaps even a bit of both if he chose to be honest with himself. 

After Potter's brilliant display of how little regard he had for the rules, he had to hear about what Lucius would have done to Potter until his Godson's pretentious tone and haughty voice had his head threatening to split apart. What was even worse was he had to pretend he actually cared about what the 'Oh so great Lucius Malfoy' would have done. No mater what Draco said, he was convinced that whatever course of action Lucius decided to take, it would probably have ended with an unforgivable curse followed by a pedicure or afternoon tea. 

While pretending he was actually listening to Draco, he had to deal with Longbottom lighting his potion and hair on fire, fainting, and tipping the cauldron over so that the flaming contents spilled over Crabble and Goyle, which not only lit their robes on fire, (a quick spell took care of that,) but the potion caused them to turn purple, develop boils under their armpits, and grow horns. He had no idea what the bumbling imbecile had put in his cauldron, but it clearly wasn't what had been assigned. He would have to take samples to figure out how Madam Pomfery should treat them if the effects didn't wear off. It would be a pity, he thought, if this didn't last very long, because he could already think of a few people he would be interested in using something like this on, and at the moment Longbottom was at the top of that list, followed by He-who-has-daddy-issues, a lemon sucking goat, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Have-Too-Many-Hyphens, A witch who didn't seem to know anything about hair dressing charms, and a ginger who he would like to transfigure into a ginger bread cookie. Thinking about revenge was really the only thing he could do to ignore the hollow feeling eating away at him from the center of his chest. 

After dismissing class and delivering all three of them to the hospital wing, there was yet another pest that fate felt he should encounter. One that if the killing curse could actually work on, he would have used it the moment the first spit wad hit him right between the eyes as a first year. None other than Peeves. The poltergeist seemed to know that he was already in a bad mood and had somehow managed to fill a bunch of water balloons up with soapy water and dropped them on him on his way out the door. In hindsight he shouldn't have been surprised by the fact that the Weasley twins were behind it, but somehow, he was shocked when the spirit began to sing about, "WONDROUS WEASLEYS WASHY WASHY PROFESSOR SNIPPY SNAPE REAL SNAPPY WITH SHAMPOO FOR PEEVES!" And with that the spirit vanished, leaving the professor soaked and with soap in his eyes in front of a crowd of students. 

To say that he was about to burst into tears was an understatement. Not even the Dark Lord would want to be at the end of his wand right now. "One hundred points from anyone who isn't out of my sight in the next five seconds." He hisses, storming through the halls to his privet quarters, still bottling up the emotions under a mask of anger. It was the easiest way, after all, to hide the fact that he was hurt. 

A drying spell simply would not do with the soap that was all over him and soaking his robes. After a warm shower and flushing his eyes out he dresses in a new set of black robes that were a bit cozier than his stiff teaching robes and took the time to properly disinfect the wound on his hand. After he finished rewrapping it, he set up a cauldron and poured one of the samples of Neville's potion in and added a compound that would cause the ingredients to separate in the order they were added. From there he could determine the amounts, but figuring out exactly how they were prepared, the interval between each ingredient being added, and which direction the brew had been stirred would be time consuming. 

It was at his own personal brewing station, undertaking that task, that Sirius Black found him when he flooed into his quarters. He could tell just by looking at him that his love was trying to hold it together just by how stiff he was. His movements, his shoulders, nothing about the poor man was relaxed, and he knew better than to sneak up on him when he was like this. Instead he knocked on the frame of the door. "Severus love?" He asks, getting his attention. 

Snape turned around and waved his wand, placing a stasis charm over his cauldron. He didn't say a word as he walked over to him, not reaching out. He was never one to initiate contact, but Sirius got the point. He quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him with his chin on top of his head. "Wanna tell me about what happened?" He asks after a good minuet or two of just holding him. 

"What didn't happen?" Severus asks, hissing through his teeth as he held onto Sirius' robes, still stiff and his hair still wet from his shower. Sirius put out the flame under the cauldron and Guided Severus out to the couch. After sitting them down he points his wand at the fire place and lights a fire. "Your going to get sick down here in this cold with wet hair like that." Sirius murmured while rubbing his shoulder soothingly. 

Severus makes a noise as though he could care less, but Sirius taps his head with his wand and mutters a drying spell to take away most of the moisture. "Come on. Tell me what's bothering you." He says, running his fingers through the now mostly dry hair. 

"First years and know it alls!" He seethes, clenching his fists tighter. "And it would be negligent to not mention Draco, Potter and company, and of course Longbottom, and to make my day even brighter, Peeves." The s on the end of Peeves' name ended on a hiss, and the sharp intake of breath caused Sirius to look down at his love in shock. 

Severus was always one to bottle and conceal his emotions, and when he did let the flood gates open it was long overdue. And Sirius could just hear the warning signs. The hissing of his words, how stiff the man was, and the hitching of his breath. Severus was holding too much in, as usual. He had been especially tense after he had fallen through the veil. 

"Let it out Sev. Just let go." He says and pulls the lanky, overly skinny professor into his lap as the tears start to flow. At first it was only a few. But after one, more are always sure to follow. A few more pour down his cheeks, causing his face to flush. He tried to wipe the tears away, but it was to no effect since as soon as they had been wiped away, new ones took their place. 

Sirius held him close, kissing the top of his head and rocking him back and forth as he started to shake, eventually breaking into all out sobs, hands curling into the fabric of Sirius' robes and face against the other man's chest. Tears continued to flow from tightly shut black eyes, which were beginning to burn from crying so hard. 

"I just hate this." He hiccups. "I hate every minuet of this. I risk my life every time there's a death eater meeting, and apparently every day when I go to teach class. Their all so stupid. Longbottom almost killed himself and two others, the Ravenclaws are so smug in their own knowledge they can't be bothered to listen to a teacher, and the first years could put muggle nuclear weapons to shame with the way today's class went." 

As he continues to sob, Sirius kissed the tears away from his eyes, rubbing his back soothingly. "And on top of that your godson is acting out because he thinks your dead and showed up kicking the door open in the middle of a demonstration. I was cutting dolls eyes Sirius. And look what happened to my hand." He says, holding it up. "I got all the poison out but this really hurts. He's been in my class long enough to know that surprising people doesn't end well and he still pulls this shit." He was shaking with rage when he told him about that.

The last part had him the most emotional. When he started talking about this he began heaving for breath. "And on top of that I almost lost you. I love you and it hurts just to think about." By now his breaths were coming in short, raspy breaths and his throat was raw. His eyes were red and puffy, and his face was stained by tears. It was a sight that broke Sirius' heart and made him cry a few tears of his own. He kisses him on the cheek and pulls out a handkerchief and starts dabbing away at the tears. "I promise you, I won't leave you. I'm sorry you were scared and I won't ever scare you like that again." Sirius says, punctuating each sentence with a kiss to Severus' cheeks. 

"I'm sorry your so stressed out by your students and their incompetence. I know it must be difficult to teach such a dangerous subject and that's a lot of pressure." He continues, laying a kiss on his forehead and one on his temple. "And I'm sorry about Peeves. I'm sorry you've had such a bad day and are so stressed out." A kiss to the other temple, and one to the jaw. 

"And I'm really, really sorry about Harry. He may be upset about what happened to me, and taking it out on you because he thinks I'm gone, but that's wrong. You shouldn't be hurt because of that." He says, taking his injured hand gently and kissing the top like a knight would. "Tell me what I can do to make it better." He whispers, pulling Severus so that their flush against each other again, wrapping his arms around him protectively. Severus may be the spy protecting everyone, but sometimes even the protectors needed someone to hold them tight. 

"Just keep kissing me. Sometimes, soft kisses solve most things." He whispers, almost so quiet Sirius didn't hear. Like he was afraid to get what he wanted. But Sirius did hear it. He heard it loud and clear. 

He leans his head down, pressing his lips softly against Severus', just lingering over the skin. He runs a hand through the silky black hair, which is only slightly damp from sitting in front of the warm heat of the fire and then ghosts his fingers down his face in a soft caress. After looking into his eyes for what felt like forever in only an instant, he presses his lips against Severus'. It was chaste, with both their mouths closed, but it conveyed more love than an open mouthed kiss could. No lust, no physical desires awaking. Just the pure feelings of adoration and protectiveness for the other. Just of the fact that without the other, they would be lost. 

Severus was left breathless all the same. His cheeks were now flushed for a reason other than crying. Sirius couldn't help but smile. It was a good look on him. Then after a moment's hesitation, he reaches into his pocket. "Severus, I know you've had a really bad day so far, but I was hoping that maybe, this would cheer you up. I want you to make a promise to me." Severus wipes his eyes and looks up at him, trying to steady his breathing. "I want you to promise me that when this war is done, we won't have to hide any more. That I can tell the whole world how much I love Severus Snape." He places another soft kiss on his cheek, pulling a small black box from his pocket. "But I want to tell them that with him as my husband. Severus will you...?" The words caught in his throat due to the nerves. But Severus just looks at him happily, crying for a whole new reason now. 

He plants a kiss on Sirius, cheek. "In that case, you shall have to tell them how much you love Severus Black."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I know it probably sucks but feel free to leave a review.


End file.
